La prophétie
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: très courte histoire imprégnée (mais pas trop) de mythologie égyptienne. avis aux amateurs


Il avait traversé des montagnes, des vallées, des fosses béantes et bravé les déserts brûlants du sud. Ses mains avaient perdu leur douceur enfantine, ses yeux avaient pris de nombreux traits, mais jamais le feu dans ses pupilles ne s'était éteint. Jamais il n'avait pu oublier les soldats qui avaient lancé un raid sur son village, ceux qui avaient volé animaux, nourriture, femmes, enfants et vies... jamais il n'aurait pu leur pardonné.

Et maintenant, il était là, devant les marches du palais, son turban devant ses yeux, l'arme de son dernier allié à la main ; il allait en finir. La prophétie l'avait dit ! Il avait la marque ! Il n'était jamais mort ! Il était immortel ! Rien ne pourrait le tuer, pas même l'impératrice !

\- « Pour toi, Irtjet... » chuchota-t-il en plaçant un baiser sur la garde de son Khépesh ; tout ce qui lui restait de son frère d'arme Medjai... Résolu, il plaça son pied sur les marches noircies, et les monta les unes après les autres, sentant, à chaque fois, ses dents se serrer un peu plus les unes contre les autres à mesure que l'arche principale apparaissait derrière l'escalier qui touchait à sa fin mais, lorsqu'il se retrouve devant la grande porte, il se rendit compte qu'aucun garde ne la protégée ; un piège...

Baladant ses yeux sur la surface terne, il vit, plus haut, une meurtrière entourée de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes ; ça chance... 'La prophétie soit louée..' pensa-t-il en s'approchant du mur. Là, il plaça son arme entre sens dents et escalada la façade jusqu'à ce que, arrivé au niveau de l'ouverture, un bruit résonna, puis une secousse et, en un instant, le mur auquel il était accroché s'écroula.

Mais il avait déjà vu pire, il avait survécu, la prophétie n'avait jamais menti ; il ne pourrait mourir comme ça!

Et en effet, allongé sur le sol, les mains à plat et la lame entre ses dents, il n'avait rien eu. Immédiatement, il releva la tête, voyant, au sol, à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés mais vitreux d'un garçon aux cheveux roux... le pauvre ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans... Incrédule, il laissa ses yeux aller plus loin, captivé par d'autres yeux... des dizaines... tous de couleurs différentes... et appartenant à des enfants différents... puis, tout à coup, une chose rouge arriva dans son champ de vision et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol...

\- « Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais... » murmura soudain une voix féminine monocorde.

\- « Majesté. » appela soudainement une voix au moment où le bruit singulier d'une corde d'arc bandée résonna à ses oreilles mais, avant que la flèche ne siffle en fendant les airs jusqu'à son cœur, il roula sur le côté, se releva lestement au milieux des nombreux cadavres, les yeux emplis de haine et fixés sur la cause de tout ça.

\- « Vous... » vociféra-t-il en regardant la silhouette de l'impératrice... mais, étrangement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ; de longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sous un voile de lin taché de rouge, sa peau était grise malgré son aspect jeune et, il y' avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le piquait... il n'y avait rien sur son visage autres que des cernes violets très mal dissimulé sous le khôl entourant ses yeux. Elle semblait, ennuyée... comme un pêcheur qui attendait depuis longtemps qu'un poisson se prenne dans son filet uniquement pour, en le remontant, se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire roseau.

\- « Vous... votre heure est arrivée ! » hurla-t-il en pointant son arme vers l'impératrice qui, la tête posée sur son menton avait redirigée son attention sur un rouleau qu'elle tenait dans une main étrangement sombre. « Car moi ! » redoubla-t-il les sourcils froncés ; comment pouvait-elle se désintéresser à ce point de la seule personne pouvant la tuer !? « Imret, élu d'Horus, réincarnation de Seth, vais mettre un terme à ton règne de terreur ! » hurla-t-il le visage rougi par la colère et l'air qui manquait à ses poumons.

\- « sept cent ? » demanda-t-elle sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- « Majesté ? » demanda l'homme tout habillé de noir qui, jusqu'à présent avait échappé aux yeux de l'élu. Un turban, une tenue de nomade, un Khépesh.. cet homme avait été un Medjai ; un traître !

\- « Est-ce la sept-centième fois ou bien la sept-cent-trentième que l'un des élus nous dit ça ? » clarifia-t-elle en lançant un regard ennuyé à celui que l'envoyé d'Horus ne quittait plus des yeux.

\- « Voulez-vous que j'aille consulter votre tableau ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle respectueusement.

\- « Mh... ce ne sera pas la peine ; combien de temps avant son arrivée ? »

Il regarda sur sa gauche d'où venait une étrange lumière orangée.

\- « Deux cent unités majesté. » répondit-il en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

\- « Bien. » dit-elle en enroulant le rouleau qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Et bien, 'envoyé d'Horus', tu as trente unités pour me convaincre. » soupira-t-elle en se levant lentement. Étrangement, des bruits d'os qui craquent arrivèrent jusqu'au oreilles de l'élu qui, la main fermement resserrée sur le manche de son arme, regarda ce fantôme pâle descendre l'escalier.

Ses pieds nus dépassaient sous les nombreux voiles de lin vaporeux et, sans un bruit, il marchèrent dans le sang des innocents qui s'étaient révoltés, imbibant par ailleurs, le tissu autour d'elle ; elle n'était pas armée... mais il avait affaire à l'envoyée d'Apophis... il devait rester sur ses gardes.

\- « Majesté, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il sera bientôt là. » dit soudainement l'homme en noir qui, une fois de plus, avait bandé son arc.

\- « Laisse Bast ; je veux vérifier quelque chose... » dit-elle en levant une main faiblarde. « Eh bien, envoyé d'Horus, ne veux-tu pas découvrir si tu es l'être choisi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix monocorde et fatiguée.

Sans plus réfléchir, il lui fonça dessus, épée à la main, prêt à frappée, mais les yeux alertes ; rien ne le surprendrait ! Mais elle ne bougeait pas ; il arrêta son attaque et s'éloigna quelque peu.

\- « Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de mourir ? La prophétie te garanti pourtant la victoire... ou bien, as-tu peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un tissu de mensonges ? »

\- « La prophétie est vraie ! » hurla le jeune homme. « Les silos pillés, les villages brûlés, les femmes, les enfants et les hommes que vous avez fait massacrer... par Horus je vais vous écraser ! » rugit-il en se jetant lame la première sur la souveraine ; la lame la transperça.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda le sang couler de la lèvres violacées du monstre qui lui avait ravit tous ceux qu'il aimait, mais, lorsque la première goutte tenta de tomber du menton osseux de l'impératrice, la traînée sembla s'arrêter puis, sous les yeux ébahi de l'élu, l'entièreté retourna dans sa bouche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais soudain, une douleur étrange lui tordit les entrailles et, glissant lentement au sol, il vit, dans ses derniers instant, la main sanglante de l'impératrice ; celle qui lui avait poignardé le ventre.

\- « Tu n'es qu'humain, et il faut un Dieu pour tuer un autre Dieu... » commenta-t-elle froidement avant de disparaître comme la dernière lumière de la barque solaire de Râ avant que vienne Apophis... il avait échoué... Apophis l'avait vaincu, lui, l'envoyé d'Horus, réincarnation de Seth... il avait failli à sa tâche.

\- « Combien de fois... » murmura Bast en secouant lentement sa tête.

\- « J'avais espoir... » dit l'impératrice en passant à côté de lui, les yeux fermés et l'air exténuée.

\- « Une fois de plus, Isis nous aura fait défaut... » ajouta-t-il en regardant les nombreux corps ensanglantés et parcourus de mouches. « Qu'allons-nous faire, Ô Seth ? »

\- « Une fois de plus, nous devrons tenir jusqu'au prochain centenaire... » murmura-t-elle en avançant vers la lumière orangée, qui, peu à peu, disparaissait ; la barque les attendait déjà... mais, pour la cinquantième fois... Isis fut la seule à ne pas avoir embarqué à bord de l'embarcation qui, une fois occupée, s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la terre et vers le Noun.

Et pour la cinquantième fois, le chat d'Héliopolis et Seth, Dieu du chaos, désert et malices, livrèrent leur éternel combat contre le serpent Apophis. Permettant à Râ, dans son embarcation, de passer les différentes portes et surmonter les périples qui l'attendaient sur l'océan primordial... mais, sans Isis pour aveugler et trahir les sens de l'infâme créature, ils ne purent que remettre à plus tard la destruction du jour et de la vie.

Blessés par le venin, mordus jusqu'aux os et saignés de toutes parts, les deux Dieux retournèrent, humains, sur terre, au levé du jour où, une fois de plus, un océan de cadavres les attendait.

Jamais la prophétie n'avait amené quoi que ce soit de bon ; jamais elle n'avait été juste, non plus. Celle parlant de Seth, le défenseur de Râ, envoyé par Horus, avait été complétée il y avait de cela plus de cinq mille ans...

Et depuis cinq mille ans, il avait, sous les traits d'une femme, cherché ses compagnons d'arme... mais seul Bast, après mille cinq-cent ans, avait répondu... mais lui-aussi, avait cru être Seth, lui aussi, avait été joué par la prophétie d'Apophis... et à présent, c'était à l'impératrice de prendre la faute... à elle de penser les blessures de son pays, à nourrir ses entrailles poussiéreuses, à gagner la guerre contre l'envahisseur Hittite et calmer les esprits échauffés par des gamins trop chanceux pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient que mortels...


End file.
